Naruto Fuckfest
by Pervy Sage Jr
Summary: Naruto is starting to become popular with the ladies of Konoha. But will he be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night, a girl ran alone. Trying to find a place out of the rain. _'oh look! Its narutos apartment! Maybe I can stay there until it clears off. _In the apartment a certain blond shinobi was taking a nap. He had spikey blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers. _Knock knock knock. 'oh god right when I was about asleep.' _So he got out of bed and stumbled to the door. When he opened the door he found it was sakura, a pink haired kunoichi who was on his team and he had a major crush on her.

"S-sakura-chan! Please come in out of the rain." Said Naruto as he stepped aside to allow her entrance to his house.

"Thanks Naruto, I knew You wouldn't let me stand out in the rain." She said.

"No problem. If you want you can wear some of my clothes until I get yours dried."

"no you don't have to do that."

Nonesense. You'll catch a cold in those clothes plus you're getting water all over. Ill go get you some of my clothes for you to change into. The bathroom is upstairs and on your right. You can dry off in there and ill be up in a sec with dry clothes."

"Ok. Thank you so much Naruto."

"No problem."

So sakura went upstairs to the bathroom and dried off.

"I'll lay the clothes by the door so-" before Naruto could finish his sentence Sakura opened the door enough to grab the clothes from him. "I could have just set them here and let you get them so you didn't think I was trying to be perverted sakura-chan."

"its ok Naruto, I know you wouldn't look." So Naruto went back downstairs and started making a pot of tea for sakura. Once he put the pot on the stove, he went and put sakuras clothes in the dryer. When he came back to the living room sakura sat there in one of the chairs in his clothes. They were too big for her so they were really baggy on her. At this, Naruto just laughed. "Sakura you don't look good in my clothes." Soon the pot started to boil and Naruto took it off the stove and gave sakura a cup and a tea bag.

"ahhh. That's good Naruto. Im sorry if im a bother."

"no your not a bother. Besides I was kinda lonely anyway." Soon sakuras clothes were dry and she finished her tea.

"Is it ok if I stay here until the rain stops?"

"of course Sakura-chan. Stay as long as you like. Well its late we should get some sleep."

"But there is only one bed where would I sleep?" asked sakura

"You can sleep in the bed and ill just sleep in my chair."

"but that's not fair to you Naruto. I mean its your house and your bed. It wouldn't be right if I slept in it and you had to sleep in a chair."

"its fine Sakura. Besides its easier this way."

"I know but the more I think about it the more I think we should share the bed."

"but-"

"besides im not used to sleeping by myself and the bed is more than big enough for both of us." Said sakura as she winked at Naruto.

"Well I don't know sakura. How do you know I wont be pervy?"

"well ill just have to trust you." said sakura as she sat down on the bed. So Naruto laid down beside her and the two went to sleep, or I should say sakura went to sleep. Naruto just laid there and stared at sakura for a couple of hours. Soon she began to shiver. But Naruto didn't have any more blankets and he wasn't about to wrap his arm around her in fear she would beat the shit out of him.

"Naruto?"

"ya sakura-chan?"

"Would you hold me? Im cold."

"this isn't a trick to give you an excuse to throw me out of my own bed now would it?"

"Please Naruto im so cold."

"Ok sakura-chan but only because you asked me to." Said Naruto as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Naruto woke up early the next morning so as sakura wouldn't think they did anything. When sakura woke up, Naruto was cooking breakfast.

"That smells good Naruto." Said sakura as she came up behind him.

"Well ramen isn't the only thing I can cook." So Naruto and sakura sat down at the table and ate breakfast.

"im going to go take a shower now so you can take one when you're done eating."

"ok naruto." said sakura.

'_**cha! Now it's time to get him!'**_

Naruto stepped into the shower. He liked taking showers. The warm water felt so good on his skin. And the way the water gave him a massage. Wait. How could he be getting a massage on his backside when he was facing the showerhead. He turned around to find sakura naked behind him. Seeing her naked made him hard. This didn't go unnoticed by sakura. She grabbed his hardend member and began to move up and down it with her she did this she moved around so she was in front of him.

Oh sakura-chan it feels so good." Then sakura leaned up and kissed Naruto. Her tounge was begging for his and he obliged. Their tounges fought for dominance over one another. Soon sakura became tired of standing on her toes to kiss Naruto and came down. She didn't know that she was right above his cock and when it was in her she just couldn't help but want more. Its was so thick and long. Sakura hadn't been fucked in a long time. Once they got out of the shower and made it to the bed sakura just kept begging Naruto for more.

"oh god Naruto I think im gonna cum!" moaned sakura

"me to sakura-chan!" said Naruto as sakura came all over his cock. Naruto tried to pull out of sakura but came right after sakura did.

"shit! Im really sorry sakura-chan! I would understand if you hated me now."

"Naruto, youre forgetting that I know birth control no jutsu. Besides i like the feeling of warm cum inside me."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was happy he had finally got to make love to sakura and wanted her to be happy. Naruto had no idea what would ensue the following night.

"wow sakura, sounds like Naruto is quite something in bed, eh?" asked ino who was sakuras best friend.

"you have no idea." Said sakura. At this, ino, hinata, tenten, shizune, temari, tayuya, and even Tsunade got ideas about how they would make Naruto fuck them.

"Hey guys? If you want i would let Naruto fuck you to."

"you really mean it!?!" said all the girls in unison.

"Sure, cuz then you can all think of how lucky I am to have Naruto."

At this all the girls ran out of the bar and went to go get into their most intimate clothing.

At naruto's place

"I wonder what sakura will want to do tonight."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"wonder who that is?"

When Naruto opened the door, he fell over with blood flying out of his nose. Standing before him was Sakura, tenten, ino, temari, hinata, shizune, and tayuya.

"S-sakura-chan, Why are you here with these guys?" asked Naruto as he got up from the floor.

"because they all wanted to help make love to you." Said sakura as she advanced on the stunned shinobi.

"but sakura-chan that's cheating!"

"It isn't if I say you can. Besides they all got changed just for you."

"Well I don't know."

"Please? Do it for me Naruto-kun?"

"Oh alright sakura-chan"

"Kage bushin no jutsu" said naruto as 35 clones appeared.

"Wow we are going to have fun tonight!" Said the girls in unison as they all took of their kimonos.

Soon Naruto and his clones had every hole in the girls filled with naruto's huge cock. And the girls were even giving them hand jobs while three of the clones were fucking them.

"Oh god I think im gonna cum!" the clones said in unison. soon all the girls were drenched in cum and the clones disappeared.

After all that the girls just laid around moaning about how good it felt.

"ive got an idea!" said temari as they all stopped moaning. "Let's all move in with Naruto!"

Great idea!

Yeah!

Lets do it!

Fuck ya!

It would be awesome!

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" asked sakura

"Well I guess if you don't mind sakura-chan."

"Yay!" said sakura as she kissed Naruto.

"Taijuu kage bushin no jutsu!" said Naruto as he made a lot of clones to go help with packing and carrying the girls stuff.

Soon all the gilrs stuff was packed and was being carried by narutos clones. When the girls got to the destination, they didn't know why Naruto was bringing them to a huge mansion.

"welcome to the Namikaze Estate" said Naruto as he greeted the girls.

Soon all their stuff was unpacked and they started to have dinner.


End file.
